


Senses

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes away everything and gives Sam only what he feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

Sam couldn't see or move and he could barely hear through the silk ties wrapped around his head, but he could feel. He felt the cold cuffs on his wrists, holding his hands above his head. He felt the strips of silk on his ankles, holding his legs outstretched and spread. He felt the press of Dean's weight on the bed as he knelt over him, breath hot on his face.

There were no words needed, just sensation.

A soft touch trailed down his stomach and brushed against his cock. It felt like another tie, dangling from Dean's beautiful fingers. It dragged over the soft skin on the inside of his thighs and then back up, over his abs and along his ribs, falling away before it reached his nipples. It felt like an eternity before it returned, running and down his arms, tickling his neck and cheeks. It was incredibly erotic, being so exposed and helpless, totally at Dean's mercy for any feeling at all. He trusted Dean to take care of him, to give him exactly what he deserved and nothing more.

The tie was gone again, and soon a hot mouth was on his skin, sucking on his neck and then Dean licked his way down to his nipple, sucking it and then nipping it before pulling away again. Sam groaned and arched his back, wanting more contact, contact that Dean refused to give him. He was painfully hard and Dean had barely touched him.

Dean's tongue slid up the underside of his cock and he nearly died. It was searing and exhilarating and so far beyond anything he had ever experienced that it was completely mind blowing. He knew that he was whimpering and begging and he didn't even care, he was just so desperate for release. All of a sudden Dean's mouth was around him completely and it was hot and wet and perfect and he bucked up into the heat and the second he moved his hips Dean pulled off. He moaned loudly and stilled, limbs trembling.

After a few endless minutes of not moving, Dean's mouth was on him again, moving slowly up and down, suction and spit and beautifully tight around him. It took every ounce of concentration he had to not move, and it was worth it for that tongue and lips to be on him.

He was moments away from coming, stomach muscles clenching and balls tightening almost painfully, when Dean was gone again. He whimpered and begged and pleaded but there was no new sensation, just cool air blowing over his spit-slicked dick, until there was something freezing and wet tracing around his nipples and oh god it was an ice cube, Dean was using an ice cube on him, and that was so impossibly sexy that he almost came but couldn't manage it with the limited contact, nothing but a delicate trail of frigid water in a figure eight around his nipples, close but never touching. Dean blew on the wetness, drying it off and raising goose bumps on Sam's skin.

He felt the ice trail down his abs and holy shit it was on his cock and nothing had ever burned like that before. Dean ran it in circles around the base, dabbing it along the length until it had fully melted and then licked the water off, and Sam had never been closer to coming without coming. There was nothing for what seemed like hours but was probably about thirty seconds and then Dean lifted the blindfold off his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He put one hand on Sam's stomach and held it there while Sam blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the semi-darkness, and their gazes held for a moment before Dean moved his hand to brush his thumb over the head of Sam's dick, leaned down to his ear, and whispered one word:

“Come.”


End file.
